Laisse moi être ton gourou
by Emy64
Summary: OS: Eric rencontre son âme-sœur en la personne de Sookie mais la situation ne lui permet pas de l'emmener loin de l'homme qui régit sa vie. Cinq mois plus tard, elle revient à Bon Temps. Eric saura-t-il la convaincre qu'il est celui qu'il lui faut ?


Titre : Laisse-moi être ton gourou

Résumé : Eric rencontre son âme-sœur en la personne de Sookie mais la situation ne lui permet pas de l'emmener loin de l'homme qui régit sa vie. Cinq mois plus tard, elle revient à Bon Temps. Eric saura-t-il la convaincre qu'il est celui qu'il lui faut ?

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Pov Eric

La première fois où je posai les yeux sur elle c'était par une chaude journée d'été. Je travaillai avec les gars sur la route délabrée quand elle sortit du magasin à proximité. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et noirs et elle était blanche comme la mort. Sa tenue était elle aussi faite de noire et elle gardait obstinément les yeux sur le sol, soumise à son compagnon. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal là-dedans. Elle émanait une telle force qu'on voyait tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas ainsi à dessein. Mon cœur battit immédiatement la chamade. Je crois que je venais de tomber amoureux –à la réflexion, oui j'étais tombé amoureux…

_ Sookie…, blanchit Jason derrière moi. Sookie !hurla-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à la recherche de cette voix familière. Jason jeta ses outils et courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. De là où je me trouvai, je pouvais voir un homme brun sortir de la voiture et dégager Sookie brusquement.

_ Toi, sale connard de sangsue…, commença à s'égosiller Jason.

La dénommée Sookie s'avança vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots qui atténuèrent sa rage. En se reculant, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jason avec gravité. J'avais raison, il ruisselait de cette femme une force et une détermination inouïe. Elle n'avait, à l'évidence, rien à faire avec ce sale bourrin qui devait lui servir de compagnon. Ce dernier la fit monter dans la voiture avec autorité et Jason rejoignit son poste quelques minutes après leur départ. Il usa de sa rage pour travailler et frappa comme un dément jusqu'à casser sa masse.

_ Jason…, soupirais-je. Ton ex ?

_ Ma sœur !cria-t-il en donnant des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui passait. Ce putain de connard a profité de son altruisme pour l'endoctriner !

Je restai sur le cul là… Il l'avait laissé partir ? Alors qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ainsi ? Mais avait-il perdu la raison ? Ma destinée ! Mon âme-sœur ! Mon aimée ! Elle venait de partir parce qu'il était un putain de frère indigne !

Ce ne fut que quand Hoyt vint nous séparer que je remarquai que je le secouai comme un poirier.

_ Mais t'es si con que ça ?m'écriais-je fou de rage.

_ Parce que tu penses peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose ! C'est une putain de secte de merde ! Ce batard forme un harem et pompe tous les biens des femmes qu'il s'accapare !

Il se laissa tomber au sol en haletant fortement. Je m'écroulai à côté de lui sous les regards d'incompréhension de nos coéquipiers.

_ Sookie a refusé son héritage quand elle a compris. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est _''c'est bientôt la fin''_… La fin de quoi bordel ?

_ Suicide collectif ?proposa Hoyt.

Ce fut à son tour d'être secoué, par Jason cette fois. Pour ma part j'étais glacé d'horreur. La seule qui avait réussi à faire battre mon cœur et je ne pouvais même pas espérer me présenter à elle un jour…

A partir de cet instant ma vie ressembla à un interminable jour de pluie. Bizarrement, ça me rapprocha de Jason. Ce n'était pas une franche camaraderie comme celle qu'il partageait avec Hoyt, c'était plutôt un compagnon dans la détresse. Il avait vite compris la raison de mon intérêt pour sa sœur et me parlait en permanence d'elle, me contant diverses anecdotes et des pans de son enfance. C'était bien là mon seul semblant de réconfort…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

5 mois plus tard

J'étais chez Jason –c'était devenu une routine pour nous : une fois la journée de travail terminée, nous passions prendre une bière ou deux chez lui- en train de regarder sans grande attention une partie de basket à la télévision. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme âgé à l'allure noble. Ses cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés arrivaient au milieu de son dos et étaient réunis par une lanière en cuir. Son costume était impeccable et ses mains se chevauchaient sur le pommeau de sa canne au bouton d'argent travaillé.

Je n'avais jamais vu ce type avant, et à en voir la tête de Jason, lui non plus… Ce dernier s'apprêtait à le jeter dehors quand le vieil homme se retourna en souriant en tendit sa main à quelqu'un se trouvant hors de notre vue. Un rire agréable et féminin retentit avant qu'apparaisse une magnifique jeune femme blonde à la peau hâlée délicieusement. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'hiver blanche crémeux et de sauvages mèches bouclées s'échappaient de son chignon. Ses yeux bleus et rieurs se posèrent sur Jason et moi. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballait une nouvelle fois. Serait-il possible… Pouvait-ce vraiment être Sookie ?

Quand elle ouvrit les bras à son frère j'eu ma réponse. Jason se força à fermer la bouche et lui sauta dessus et la faisant tourbillonner dans la pièce.

_ Oh ma Sookie ! Ma Sookie !répétait-il inlassablement.

_ Tu m'as manqué, sourit-elle tendrement.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué !s'écria-t-il enjoué. Mais dis-moi, comment tu t'en es sortie ?

_ Nous pourrions en discuter assis autour d'un café, suggéra la vieil d'une voix remplie de sagesse.

_ C'est qui lui d'abord ?demanda grossièrement Jason.

_ Niall Brigand, notre grand-père, répondit Sookie calmement.

_ Hein ?

Sookie leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa au salon en entrainant son grand-père avec elle. Jason finit par sortir de sa stupéfaction et nous rejoignit.

J'étais si heureux ! Ma Sookie était de retour, libre ! Mais ma curiosité prit le dessus et Jason insista pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

_ Je l'ai ruiné, expliqua-t-elle amusée. En plaçant son argent en bourses en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de bénéfices. Il a finit par disparaitre quand il n'y a plus eu d'argent et j'ai pris contact avec Niall pour pouvoir rentrer.

_ Je crois que j'ai décroché à un moment… Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de grand père ? Pourquoi j'ai pas eu vent de ces bêtises ?

Ce qu'il fallait savoir de Jason c'était qu'il s'emportait vite quand il ne comprenait pas. Sookie échangea un regard entendu avec le dénommé Niall. Ce dernier aborda lui-même le sujet sensible.

_ J'ai rencontré ta grand-mère quand elle n'avait que 19 ans. Ça a été le coup de foudre immédiatement. Nous étions et naïfs alors nous avions profité de notre amour sans attendre. Avant même qu'une semaine se soit écoulée, mon père m'obligea à me rendre en Europe. Je lui avais promis que je reviendrais vite et que je l'épouserais sur le champ mais une grave maladie me cloua au lit pendant un an et ½. Quand je suis enfin revenu, je me suis précipité chez elle mais je découvris qu'elle s'était mariée avec un honnête homme mais je su dès que je le vis que l'aîné de ses enfants était de moi.

Il marqua une pause, histoire de digérer toutes ces informations, puis reprit.

_ J'ai pris contact avec ta sœur parce qu'elle a réussi à faire sortir ma petite-fille, Claudine, de la secte. Je me suis renseigné sur celle à qui je devais la liberté de ma petite-fille et j'ai vite fait le lien. Sookie a refusé de me rejoindre quand je me suis présenté à elle, elle voulait faire tomber cet enfoiré avant. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Le visage de Jason était vide d'émotions. Pour sa défense, tout le monde réagirait ainsi –au meilleur des cas- s'il apprenait une nouvelle pareille. Moi, je fixai Sookie, admirant sa force et son indépendance. J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, d'écouter et de soigner toutes ses peines de cœur.

_ Bien, conclut Jason sans conviction. J'vois pas c'qu'on peut rajouter à ça.

Les conversations graves cessèrent à cet instant. Jason assista sa sœur pour dresser un véritable banquet et nous fêtâmes tout les 4 le retour de Sookie.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

1 an plus tard

Les mois avaient filés plus facilement depuis le retour de mon aimée. Après ses dernières péripéties, il n'était pas très difficile à comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi à ses côtés, mais j'avais quand même réussi à me faire une place en forçant un peu –ou plutôt beaucoup…- et nous étions devenus amis.

Aujourd'hui était censé être un jour vraiment merdique pour moi, mais malgré tout j'étais très heureux. Nous étions plus proches que jamais du mariage de Jason –et oui ! Il avait fini par trouvé une gentille fille avec qui se caser- et Jason m'avait choisi comme témoin, tout comme il avait demandé à ce que sa sœur soit celle de sa fiancée. Crystal appréciant beaucoup Sookie, elle avait facilement accepté et nous nous trouvions maintenant à faire toutes les tâches sordides, ce qui nous ''obligeait'' à passer plus de temps ensemble –une véritable bénédiction pour moi.

Ce fut pendant que nous étions en train faire la liste de cadeaux désirables par des mariés, dans une boutique spécialisée, que j'abordai un sujet qui me revenait souvent à l'esprit depuis la première fois où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle.

_ Tu n'as jamais pensé à… te marier ?hésitais-je en feintant la nonchalance pendant que j'examinai un objet dont j'ignorais l'utilité.

Sookie me retira l'objet des mains comme si elle était persuadée que j'allais le casser.

_ Ton horloge interne te travaille Nordman ?railla Sookie.

Je souris en secouant la tête. Un an que je la connaissais, un an qu'elle me taquinait non-stop. C'était comme ça que je l'aimais…

_ Mariage à la mairie ou à l'église ?poursuivis-je sans me démonter.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça !s'écria-t-elle hilare.

_ Pour que je commence à me préparer, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, plus complices que jamais. Je la plaquai contre mon torse le temps de calmer notre hilarité. Une vendeuse s'approcha de nous.

_ Que puis-je faire pour aider ce charmant couple ?nous questionna-t-elle gentiment.

_ Nous ne sommes pas fiancés, la corrigea Sookie poliment.

_ Ça ne saurait tarder, ajoutais-je avec un sourire presque arrogant.

Sookie me gifla le bras, ludique, et déclina avec son charme de belle du sud la proposition de la vendeuse.

_ Tu es impossible !rit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

_ Je suis sincère, déclarais-je très sérieusement. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas ma chance ? J'attends que tu baisses tes barrières depuis le premier jour, que tu aies suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser me faire une place dans ta vie. Je ne suis pas Bill, Sookie. Je te veux pour le restant de mes jours, peu m'importe notre situation financière ou nos autres problèmes, je te veux à mes côtés, je veux faire ton bonheur.

La respiration de ma belle se coupa sous la soudaineté de mon aveu. Même si le mot amour n'en faisait pas partie, ma déclaration était un cri du cœur et j'espérai qu'elle sentait à quel point je pensais chacun de mes mots. Pour les appuyer, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Dans un premier temps elle eut le réflexe de tenter de s'éloigner mais je la saisissais dans la seconde par les hanches et la gardai près de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par me rendre mon baisé avec passion. Quand nous nous séparâmes, nous étions tout les deux hors d'haleine. Je souhaitai juste que Sookie ait ressentit le courant électrique qui m'avait parcouru quand nous nous étions embrassés. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé cette sensation auparavant. Ma détermination ne cessait de s'accroître. J'aurais Sookie Stackhouse, même si je devais y travailler tout le reste de ma vie.

_ Je te laisse réfléchir à ça, conclus-je pour éviter une réaction de fuite. Quelle est la prochaine chose sur la liste ?

Ma Sookie récupéra rapidement sa contenance et se plongea dans ces bêtises pré-mariage jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Une semaine plus tard

Nous y étions enfin, le mariage. Jason ne tenait pas en place, moi j'étais juste absent, perdu dans mes rêveries au sujet de Sookie Stackhouse. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas donné de réponse et nos rapports étaient tellement platoniques que je commençai à devenir anxieux. Avais-je brûlé les étapes ? Comment pourrais-je rattraper ma brusquerie à présent ?

Il fut trop vite l'heure de se rendre devant l'autel. Il y avait deux témoins pour chacun des mariés et il se trouvait justement que je devais donner mon bras à Sookie. Cette dernière m'attendait en scannant la foule dans l'église modeste de Bon Temps. Un sourire illumina ses lèvres quand elle remarqua ma présence. Elle était radieuse. Sa robe était d'un bleu roi très élégant –assorti à ma cravate- et ses chaussures à talons donnaient à sa silhouette une allure encore plus élancée. Pour parfaire le tout, ses cheveux étaient tirés et un chignon lâche –mais soigné- qui dégageait les magnifiques traits de son visage d'ange. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui baiser la main en la complimentant sur sa beauté exquise. Mon aimée rougit et me rappela qu'il était temps pour nous d'y aller.

Parcourir l'allée me fit rêver d'un autre mariage… le _notre_… J'avais désespérément besoin de lui clamer ma passion mais je savais que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de le faire. De plus, il fallait qu'elle fasse le premier pas pour qu'elle sache qu'elle avait la situation en main.

Pendant la cérémonie, je gardai mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, voulant y transcrire ma détermination et mon amour. Le serment était parfait pour traduire mon sentiment. Nous avions choisi cette parabole ensemble…

Quand Jason et Crystal sortirent de l'église sous les acclamations des proches, je vis que Sookie était remuée par la transe que nous venions de partager. Elle s'approcha de moi à pas lents et se blottit contre mon torse. Son visage se leva vers le mien puis elle initia un baisé lent et tendre, comme une promesse…

Nous passâmes les festivités sans en reparler, sachant très bien ce que ça signifiait pour nous, puis quand il fut temps de rentrer, je la ramenai chez moi. Là-bas, nos baisés dégénérèrent en passion et nous nous écroulâmes rapidement sur le lit, bien décidés à consommer notre relation la nuit même. D'abord tendre, à la limite de la timidité, mon aimée reprit rapidement ses repères et m'embrassa avec une passion sauvage, me griffant le dos au passage. Il me fallut tout mon self-control pour ne pas littéralement arracher sa robe de son corps si désirable. Ce que j'y trouvais en dessous ne fit qu'amplifier mes difficultés. Mon aimée était dans mes bras dans rien d'autre qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noir _très _transparent et ses talons aiguilles. J'eu toute la peine du monde à déglutir devant ce spectacle. Souvent, pendant les longues soirées d'hivers, je m'étais imaginé ce que serait son corps mais j'étais vraiment très loin de la vérité. Son corps était une pire perfection ! Une peau douce comme le satin et incrustée de soleil, des courbes sinueuses à souhait et des seins juste adaptés à mes mains.

Percevant mon temps d'arrêt, mon aimée tira sur ma cravate pour ramener mes lèvres aux siennes. A présent j'en étais sûr : cette femme finirait par avoir ma mort ! Avec une dextérité impressionnante, ma Sookie défit le nœud oppressant de ma cravate et s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise. Je me retrouvai rapidement torse nu devant le regard appréciateur de ma douce. Cette dernière plongea ses yeux dans les miens avec mutinerie pendant qu'elle descendait _très _doucement la braguette de mon pantalon. Elle en profita pour caresser ma longueur dure pour elle et me vola un baisé dans un moment d'hébétement. Je renversai rapidement nos positions pour qu'elle soit assise sur moi et détachai en douceur son soutient gorge, veillant à ne déceler aucune lueur de panique dans ses yeux turquoise. N'y trouvant qu'une écrasante convoitise, je m'attachai à son sein droit et commencer à le lécher, le téter, le mordiller.

Mon aimée cambra, poussant encore plus sa poitrine délectable dans ma bouche, et gémit longuement. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité de sa petite culotte s'infiltrer dans mon boxeur. Plaçant mes mains fermement sur ses hanches, je la faisais se balancer selon un rythme torturant pour frotter nos intimités. Mon aimée eu un hoquet de plaisir et s'agrippa frénétiquement à mes épaules pendant qu'elle amplifiait le déhanchement de ses reins. Nous poursuivîmes ainsi encore quelques minutes puis ses gémissements furent trop durs à supporter pour moi et je la posai sur le lit, m'installant entre ses jambes pour ôter son dernier vêtement. Quel fut mon plaisir de constater qu'elle était déjà _très_ mouillée. Ma langue recueillit une première goutte de son excitation. Son goût était vraiment divin et je commençai à voir mon contrôle s'effriter sérieusement. Mes doigts pénétrèrent dans son antre, la massant en s'écartant progressivement pour m'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas mal. Je savais qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un seul amant et à première vue il n'était pas très fourni niveau équipement. Je me demandai même si elle avait déjà connu l'orgasme avec lui…

_ Eric…, gémit mon amante impatiente. Je t'en prie…

Je souris, satisfait de l'entendre me prier, et déposai un dernier baisé sur son antre avant de remonter jusqu'à son nombril puis jusqu'à ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisés. Ne tenant plus, j'allongeai mon bras pour qu'il atteigne le tiroir de ma table de chevet et m'armai d'un préservatif que je lui remis, à sa grande surprise.

_ Je veux que ce soit toi qui me le mettes, lui expliquais-je très sérieux.

C'était très important pour moi. Je voulais que, par ce geste très intime, elle prenne conscience de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire et qu'il n'y ait pas de regrets possible. Mon aimée ne se démonta pas, nous faisant rouler pour avoir le dessus et appliquant très délicatement le latex sur mon sexe. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent ensuite. Je savais que c'était une sorte de première pour mon aimée puisque, d'un, j'étais plus grand que son précédent amant, et de deux, je lui offrais la possibilité de faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi, de me dominer.

Nos baisés se firent plus lents et doux pendant que Sookie amenait elle-même son corps au mien pour les unir. Ses gémissements s'ajoutèrent à mes grognements et elle prit une courte pause pour apprécier les sensations.

_ Regarde-moi mon amante, exigeais-je d'une voix rauque.

Une fois que j'eu capté son regard, je descendais ma bouche à son sein gauche que j'avais ignoré précédemment et le tétais avec une dévotion sans limite. Ma déesse poussa un petit cri de plaisir et me tira par les cheveux pour récupérer ma bouche. Nos mouvements furent saccadés et frénétiques ensuite, nos mains se déplaçant dans une tentative de couvrir toute la peau de l'autre et nos corps s'entrechoquant à la recherche de toujours plus de plaisir. Mon aimée fut la première frappée par l'extase, serrant ses murs autour de moi pendant qu'elle criait mon nom, ce qui entraina ma propre fin.

Je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de me retirer d'elle trop rapidement à mon goût mais me consolai en la câlinant tendrement. Ma Sookie était encore plus belle après l'amour, quand une fine couche de sueur luisait sur sa peau sous la lueur argentée de la lune dont les rayons passaient par les fenêtres dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés.

_ Je n'ai jamais connu ça…, haleta ma belle en caressant avec affection mon dos. C'était…extraordinaire !

_ Tu n'as encore rien vu mon amante, ricanais-je mutin en descendant entre ses jambes pour la faire venir sur ma langue.

Ce soir là, Sookie apprit une énorme quantité de choses sur le sexe et hurla mon nom à beaucoup de reprises. Je savais que maintenant que je l'avais eu, je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à la laisser partir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Quand mes yeux se résolurent enfin à s'ouvrir le lendemain, j'eu la déception de trouver un lit _très _vide. L'état de la chambre ne laissait pas de doute quant à ce qui c'était passé mais mon aimée n'était pas en vue. Je compris quand j'entendis du bruit venant de la cuisine et souris. J'étais très excité et vraiment pas décidé à porter le moindre tissu donc je partais récupérer mon amante aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance.

Ma Sookie ne portait rien à l'exception de ma chemise –chose très excitante- et me tournait le dos, s'affairant à se préparer une tasse de café. Je l'atteins sans bruit et l'enlaçai en me collant un maximum à elle. Pour la saluer tendrement, je déposai une série de lents et doux baisés sur sa peau douce.

_ Bonjour mon chéri. Bien dormi ?me demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

_ Oui mais le réveil fut très _dur_, gémis-je en me collant à elle sans la moindre idée d'innocence.

Mes mains voyageaient déjà vers les bords de sa chemise avec l'intention de s'immiscer en dessous et de la faire retrouver le chemin de la chambre au plus vite. Malheureusement, Sookie gifla mes mains avant qu'elles atteignent leur destination.

_ Oublie Nordman. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi tant que je n'aurais pas avalé ma tasse de café, me prévint-elle.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça…, soupirais-je théâtralement avant de dérober sa tasse de caféine.

_ Eric !

J'arquai un sourcil et marchai à reculons vers la chambre.

_ Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai besoin de mon café, me justifiais-je suggestif.

Finalement, mon amante me suivit et nous obtinrent tous deux satisfaction assez rapidement.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Les jours s'enchainèrent assez simplement. Nous étions heureux ensemble et connaissions un grand bonheur en couple. Pour le moment, nous n'avions pas annoncé notre relation, ne voulant pas détourner l'attention de nos amis du magnifique petit couple formé par Jason et Crystal. Mais je m'impatientai progressivement, devenant de plus en plus excité de l'officialisation de notre couple maintenant qu'on voyait à quel point nous fonctionnions bien ensemble.

Nous nous voyions sur une base quotidienne, alternant son appartement et le mien. Il n'y avait pas que le sexe dans notre relation, mais les autres activités étant semblables à celles auxquelles nous nous adonnions avant, personne ne remarqua la différence de nos rapports.

Pendant toute la semaine, j'avais farfouillé dans des agences immobilières pour trouver _la _perle rare, et c'était chose faite à présent. J'étais tombé littéralement amoureux d'une maison pleine de charme, sur deux étages avec grenier et garages suffisamment spacieux pour y accueillir deux voitures, pelouse devant et grand jardin derrière, de grandes pièces qui laissaient facilement entrer la lumière et un balcon à la chambre principale. Le quartier était calme et les bois donnaient une protection supplémentaire à notre intimité. J'avais immédiatement signé les papiers, mes économies de ces dernières années me laissant donner une large avance sur la somme.

Je ne parvenais plus à tenir en place une fois que j'eu fais l'acquisition de ce petit bijou. J'avais envie de demander à Sookie de me rejoindre dans l'heure et de lui montrer _notre_ chez nous, et ce fut d'ailleurs exactement ce que je fis…

Sookie arriva vingt minutes après mon appel, curieuse de connaitre les raisons de notre lieu de rencontre. Je la fis pénétrer dans la maison et regarder aux alentours. A ses yeux, je voyais bien qu'elle était sous le charme, et j'en étais plus qu'heureux.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici, m'avoua mon aimée à la fin de la visite.

Je souris d'anticipation, creusant dans mes poches pour trouver les clefs que j'agitai devant ses yeux.

_ Elle est à nous, annonçais-je fièrement.

Ma douce se figea, son corps raidit par la surprise, mais dans le mauvais sens… J'étais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale quand j'aperçu l'étincelle de colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

_ Tu as quoi ?me questionna-t-elle durement.

_ Ben…je l'ai acheté pour nous…, bafouillais-je décontenancé.

Ses joues rosirent de colère et ses petites mains se refermèrent en poings. Pas bon du tout ça…

_ Et tu ne m'as même pas consultée ?s'emporta-t-elle. Mon avis ne compte pas ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'aller un peu vite ?

_ Mais Sookie…, commençais-je.

_ Quoi ?hurla-t-elle hystérique. Comme je ne suis qu'une _faible femme _je n'ai même pas mot à dire sur mon indépendance ?

La moutarde me monta au nez tout aussi rapidement.

_ Je m'efforce juste de faire avancer notre couple, ce que toi tu sembles refuser catégoriquement. Quel mal trouves-tu au fait que je veuille être avec toi ? Je fais tout pour te faire baisser tes gardes et tu t'acharnes en permanence à me repousser ! Où me suis-je trompé avec toi ? Qu'ai-je fais de si mal pour que tu refuses ma présence à tes côtés ?it dans ses yeux.

ui briele quand j' surprise, mais dans le mauvais sens...re lieu de rencontre, que je lui avais bien sme. a

Le ton montait de plus en plus et au fil de la dispute, je perdis conscience de ce que je disais.

_ Très bien, alors récupères-la ton indépendance puisque tu y tiens tant ! J'étais bien mieux avant !

Le calme s'abattit sur la pièce comme une brique. Je voulais me rattraper, lui dire que mes mots avaient largement dépassés ma pensée et la rassurer quant à mon affection immuable, mais je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard, j'avais merdé en beauté… Sookie me fixa quelques secondes avec ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Sa douleur et sa déception déchirèrent mon cœur mais je n'arrivais pas à réagir pour démentir mes précédents propos. Mon aimée tourna les talons sans un mot et j'entendis bientôt le moteur de sa voiture se mettre en route et ses roues faisant crisser le gravier de l'allée avant qu'un silence de mort m'étouffe.

Mon cerveau était plein de reproches et vide de solution. Sachant que j'avais déjà foiré ma journée –et peut-être même ma vie par l'occasion-, je décidai de noyer ma douleur dans l'alcool et me rendais au bistrot le plus proche. Jason fut mon camarade dans le malheur, s'étant lui aussi disputé avec sa donzelle.

Je perdis rapidement le compte des verres d'alcools, me souvenant juste que je pleurnichai sur ma bêtise et repoussai sans aucune délicatesse les avances des bimbos qui m'accostaient. Puis ce fut le trou noir…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

J'avais un de ces mal de crâne… Argh ! Quelle idées de merde de prendre une cuite hier soir ! La question était : comment étais-je rentré à mon appartement la nuit dernière ? Surtout qu'il était bien plus loin que la maison dans laquelle mon aimée avait refusé de vivre avec moi.

De très discrets sons me parvinrent depuis la cuisine et je sus immédiatement qui avait été mon ange gardien la nuit dernière. Faisant rapidement un plan de ce que je voulais lui dire, j'entrai dans la cuisine pour faire face à la femme que j'aimais. Cette dernière était debout dans la cuisine, tournée vers la fenêtre en m'ignorant ostensiblement.

_ Bien dormi ?ironisa-t-elle grincheuse.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux, symbolisant mon mal-être face à la situation, et prenais ses mains douces dans les miennes. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur moi et je savais que les miens luttaient pour empêcher des larmes de se déverser.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Sookie. La vérité c'est que je me suis laissé emporter mais il faut que tu saches que je t'aime et j'ai envie de partager tellement plus qu'une relation basique de petits-amis. Si j'ai acheté cette maison c'est avant tout parce que je veux pouvoir vivre avec toi jour après jour, savoir que quand tu rentreras, tu viendras directement à moi parce que c'est _notre _maison et que tu t'y sens en sécurité. Je voulais juste nous fournir un nid d'amour éloigné de toute la folie de ce monde pour que nous pussions nous y ressourcer et nous aimer librement. J'aurais dû penser qu'après ce qui c'était passé, tu aurais des difficultés à t'engager sérieusement. Je suis tellement désolé Sookie, je voudrais juste que tu me laisses une seconde chance…

Mon aimée s'agenouilla en face de moi. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les rapports d'infériorités ou de supériorités quelconque, elle avait besoin de parler d'égal à égal, et ça me rassurait puisque ça prouvait qu'elle s'était allègrement calmée depuis hier.

_ Tu penses que je panique à cause de ce que j'ai vécu avec Bill ?m'interrogea-t-elle surprise. C'est complètement…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement songeant à ce qu'elle disait. Je vis une profonde détermination se dessiner sur ses traits et mon cœur battit la chamade en prévision.

_ Tu n'es pas Bill. Je ne devrais même pas m'inquiéter de ça. Je ne laisserais pas Bill conserver la moindre emprise sur moi, alors si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais déménager avec toi dans la semaine.

Cette déclaration me laissa pantelant. Mon petit démon intérieur m'encourageait à accepter sa proposition et à démarrer une séance de sexe de maquillage torride, mais la partie raisonnable de moi m'ordonnait de ne pas prendre cette décision à la légère –ben oui…le démon et le saint était un pack inséparable à l'achat…

_ Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça contre Bill, je veux que tu _choisisses _de le faire pour _nous_.

_ Mais c'est ce que je fais !sourit-elle enjouée à la perspective. Je t'aime Eric Nordman et je veux vivre avec toi !

Mon cœur gonfla à un tel point que je cru qu'il allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Elle m'aimait ! Elle venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait ! Après des mois de galères, j'étais finalement parvenu à avoir exactement ce que je voulais –en mettant temporairement de côté le mariage et les enfants- et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres, la faisant basculer sur le sol et couvrais sa peau de baisés brûlant entrecoupés de ''_Je t'aime''_ frénétiques. Les vêtements devinrent rapidement trop gênants et volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Cette fois-là encore, nous utilisâmes un préservatif, mais je me fis la promesse de faire le test au plus vite pour pouvoir être au plus proche de mon aimée à l'avenir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Noël

6 mois ! Il s'était déjà passé 6 mois depuis que Sookie avait accepté d'être ma petite-amie ! Depuis le temps, tout le monde approuvait notre relation et le bonheur s'était instauré comme une notion invariable dans notre quotidien. Pour fêter cette date, j'avais une idée bien arrêtée et après l'ouverture des cadeaux avec Jason et sa femme –très enceinte femme, précisons-le-, j'invitai mon aimée à m'accompagner pour marcher sous la neige qui nous honorait miraculeusement.

Ce que je savais de ma douce, c'est qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas le froid. D'habitude, je me faisais toujours un plaisir de la réchauffer, mais là j'étais déjà assez stresser par mes projets sans même parler du fait que j'ignorai totalement comment aboutir au sujet crucial. Comme le silence se faisait lourd, ma Sookie s'arrêta et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un comportement très revêche.

_ Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?s'énerva-t-elle frustrée. Tu croies que je n'ai pas attrapé tous tes regards coupables ces temps-ci ? Crache le morceau bon sang ! Qui c'est ?

Il me fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser ce dont elle parlait. Elle pensait que je l'avais trompée ! Mais comment aurais-je simplement put y penser ! Elle était mon monde et je ne voyais pas au-delà d'elle ! La vérité c'était que je pensais notre première rencontre et je m'en voulais de ne pas lui être venu en aide à ce moment-là.

_ Tu te souviens de la fois où nous devions accomplir une liste de tâches barbantes pour le mariage de ton frère ?l'interrogeais-je en prenant ses mains gantées dans les miennes. Je t'avais demandé si tu envisageais le mariage, alors…, m'arrêtais-je en mettant un genou à terre. Sookie, je t'aime plus que tout. Je passerais ma vie à te chérir, te protéger et combler le moindre de tes désirs. Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Le choc sur les traits de ma douce n'avait pas de prix mais j'étais bien trop préoccupé par sa réponse pour m'en soucier actuellement.

_ Eric, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête…, hésita-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Je comprenais ses réticences. Elle avait vraiment aimé Bill, il avait été son premier amour, et elle me disait encore souvent combien elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir sauté le pas à l'église. Ma douce amante avait été élevée dans le respect de la religion et un divorce aurait été très mal vu, donc je ne m'offusquai pas de son refus indirect, sachant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec nous.

_ On peut faire autre chose si tu veux, proposais-je conciliant. Nous organisons un tout petit mariage, uniquement à la mairie, et un beau jour, quand tu t'y attendras le moins, je faire le grand saut avec moi.

Mon aimée étouffa un petit rire étranglé de sanglots contenus et m'ouvrit les bras. Je m'empressai de m'y installer et l'enlaçai longuement.

_ Je t'aime Eric, souffla-t-elle dans mon cou une fois calmée.

_ C'est un oui ?demandais-je avec espoir.

_ C'est un oui !explosa joyeusement mon aimée.

J'interrompis ses rires de joie par des baisés passionnés. Quand nous nous séparâmes, nous étions haletants et très désireux l'un de l'autre. Je regrettai d'avoir fait ma demande en hiver parce que j'aurais vraiment apprécié de pouvoir lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais en ce moment. Ma douce partageait ma frustration et approuva mon idée de rentrer _au plus vite…_

Après un mariage simple à la mairie, je m'étais fait la promesse de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour toujours voir l'étincelle de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle signa les papiers.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

6 mois plus tard

Depuis notre mariage, nous ne nous étions jamais disputés. J'avais pris l'habitude de me réveiller juste un peu avant elle, ce qui me permettait de l'observer dormir puis je me faufilai sans la réveiller entre ses jambes et lui offrais son premier orgasme de la journée. Une fois très active et désireuse, elle renversait la situation et nous étions partis pour une bonne heure de sexe –au minimum. Après avoir quitté la chambre c'était pour prendre une douche tous les deux.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et ma douce avait gentiment proposé à Amélia –un récent ajout à notre liste d'amis- de s'occuper de son enfant, Bob, pendant qu'elle profitait de l'après-midi avec son mari. Le petit avait à peine 4 ans et je ne réalisai pas toujours à quel point il faut surveiller ses paroles en présence d'enfants si jeunes.

Comme s'il attendait juste que j'aille dans mon jardin pour venir m'embêter, le boute-en-train irritant de Charles apparu pendant que je jouai avec Bob au foot. Il me cassa les pieds pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que son hystérique de femme. Soulagé, j'oubliai une seconde que le gamin était toujours à côté de moi.

_ Quel putain de connard celui-là, grommelais-je contrarié.

Le petit écarquilla les yeux et couru à l'intérieur avant que je réalise ma bêtise. La baie vitrée étant ouverte, il ne fut pas long à trouver Sookie qu'il divinisait plus que quiconque. Il fallait dire que ma douce avait sa façon à elle de se faire obéir sans avoir à hausser le ton ou à punir. Le temps que j'arrive dans le salon, Bob avait déjà posé sa question à Sookie.

_ Où as-tu entendu ça ?s'étonna-t-elle horrifiée.

_ C'est Eric qui l'a dit !

Mon aimée me regarda avec colère, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Je suis désol…

_ Au coin !me coupa-t-elle avec colère.

_ Quoi !m'écriais-je surpris.

_ Au coin ! De suite !répéta-t-elle en pointant le mur opposé de son index.

_ Mais…

_ De suite ! Ou tu dors tout seul ce soir…, suggéra-t-elle sérieuse comme la mort.

Je pris la menace très au sérieux et m'exécutai à contrecœur. Il était évident qu'il était important de montrer aux enfants le bon exemple mais des fois c'était vraiment pesant…

Je fus donc puni pendant ¼ d'heure et pour ne rien arranger, ce soir-là, je fus privé de dessert une fois dans notre chambre…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

3 mois plus tard

Je commençai à devenir tendu. Ma belle avait brisé notre routine matinale et montrait bien moins de preuves d'affection qu'avant. Un vendredi soir, alors que je rentrai du travail, mon cota de patience fut complètement épuisé. Je jetai avec irritation ma veste sur la table, captant immédiatement son attention précédemment dirigée vers un catalogue.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?s'enquit-elle calmement.

_ A toi de me le dire Sookie ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fais de mal…dis-moi Sookie ! Est-ce que tu en aimes un autre ? Est-ce qu'il te rend plus heureuse ?

Pour moi il n'y avait que cette solution. Sookie et moi avions toujours généré une passion sans limite qui ne pouvait s'éteindre seulement à cause du temps qui passe. Mon aimée ferma son livre, une expression grave au visage, et se leva pour se mette à ma hauteur.

_ Dis-moi Sookie !la suppliais-je déchiré.

_ Je n'ai pas d'amant Eric. Je suis enceinte, m'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je restai une seconde statufié par cette nouvelle. J'allais être papa ! La seule chose qui manquait à ma vie ! Mon bonheur était indescriptible mais ma belle amante –et la mère de mon futur enfant- ne s'arrêta pas là.

_ Ce n'est pas un accident. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais c'était vraiment quelque chose que je désirai. Si tu n'en veux pas, ce n'est même pas la peine de me demander d'avorter. Les papiers du divorce son sur ton bureau.

Elle se retourna sans même attendre ma réponse. Son ton était morne, sans vie, comme si elle était vraiment convaincue que je ne voudrais plus d'elle parce qu'elle avait fait en sorte de tomber enceinte sans même demander mon avis sur la question. Je la rattrapai un peu trop brusquement, sans le vouloir, parce que j'étais tellement empli de joie et surpris que je ne mesurai plus ma force. Ses yeux perdus croisèrent les miens pendant une seconde, puis, pensant que mes gestes seraient certainement plus parlants que des mots –que je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'ailleurs-, je l'enlaçai avec force. Mon aimée gela quelques secondes dans mon éteinte avant de me la rendre avec un même sentiment de bonheur.

Quand toute la tension de ces derniers jours quitta mon corps, je la relâchai juste assez pour pouvoir me plonger dans ses yeux turquoise.

_ Commentas-tu pu penser que je ne voudrais pas de ce bébé ?demandais-je avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. La maison, le grand jardin et la chambre supplémentaire en plus de la chambre d'amis ? Ça ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

Mon aimée écarquilla les yeux, choquée par ma révélation, pendant que je riais avec allégresse. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tout se passerait si bien quand j'avais franchi cette porte. Alors non seulement j'allais garder mon amante avec laquelle j'allais pouvoir reprendre ma routine tendre et passionnée, mais en plus j'allais devenir papa ! Que demander de plus !

J'embrassai mon aimée avec une passion décuplée et la récupérai dans mes bras.

_ Nous avons beaucoup à fêter ce soir, souris-je suggestif.

_ Profite-bien puisque quand je serais aussi grosse qu'une baleine tu devras te contenter de tes mains !soupira-t-elle avec une baisse soudaine de sa confiance en sa féminité sensuelle.

Je me figeai au milieu des escaliers et la regardai stupéfait par cette déclaration. Comment pouvait-elle douter de ses atouts délicieux de séduction ? Rien ne serait plus beau et excitant pour moi que de voir mon enfant grandir dans le ventre de celle que j'aimais !

_ Nous ferions mieux de nous entrainer dès maintenant pour trouver de nouvelles positions qui nous soulagerons tous les deux dans quelques mois. Je te préviens immédiatement, ça va demander plus de _travail_…, susurrais-je à son oreille.

Mon aimée s'accrocha fermement à ma chemise et laissa échapper un petit gémissement d'anticipation, exactement la réaction que je voulais provoquer. Je me dis qu'avec cette osmose dans la vie et dans la chambre, je ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup à craindre des sauts d'humeurs qui lui prendraient pour les 9 prochains mois.

Jason avait laissé entendre qu'une femme enceinte connaissait une grande augmentation de la libido. C'était une très bonne nouvelle parce que je serais _plus_ qu'heureux de la combler sur ce plan-là…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

22 ans plus tard

Ma vie était parfaite, j'en étais bien conscient. Mon fils, Alexander Corbett Nordman, était devenu un homme vraiment très respectable. Nous n'avions eu aucun problème à l'éduquer. Avec la douceur de mon aimée et mon autorité, il avait toujours su où étaient les limites et avait fait preuve d'une maturité et d'une intelligence extraordinaire –pas comme Bob, dont la trop grande permissivité de ses parents l'avait amené à devenir dealer…

Sookie avait été une mère parfaite, et je pouvais, sans trop me vanter, dire que j'avais été un bon père. J'en avais même la preuve : Alexander avait aujourd'hui 21 ans et il venait toujours manger le midi chez nous, et même plus, il entreprenait des études de gestion pour reprendre l'entreprise de bâtiment que j'avais fondé il y avait un peu plus de 10 ans. En quelques mots : il était vraiment ma fierté et celle de Sookie.

Côté couple…c'était juste l'extase ! Même si nous avions dû revoir à la baisse nos séances de débauche à cause de nos obligations, nous ne descendions pas au-dessous de 3 rapports sexuels par jour. Mon aimée était restée passionnée comme au premier jour et sa tendresse rythmait mon monde au quotidien.

Ce dimanche, j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose de tout à fait spécial. J'entendais mon aimée parler avec mon fils et descendis tranquillement les marches pour les rejoindre. Mon aimée s'affairait avec des condiments sur le plan de travail pendant que mon fils mettait le couvert à table. Je souris en voyant à quel point il nous ressemblait. Il avait les cheveux blonds et sauvages comme les miens mais ses yeux avaient la douceur et la chaleur de ceux de sa mère. Pour le reste, il avait ma carrure et un visage viril comme le mien, inutile de dire qu'il avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas un coureur de jupons parce qu'il en aurait brisé des cœurs !

_ Salut papa !m'apostropha-t-il souriant.

_ Bonjour fiston, répondis-je en lui serrant l'épaule au passage. Comment vas-tu ?demandais-je pendant que je me dirigeai vers mon aimée pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

_ Bien. Je me demandai si tu voudrais venir voir un rallye tout à l'heure avec moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas… ça dépend…

_ De quoi ?s'étonna ma magnifique femme en se tournant vers moi.

_ De toi, souris-je. J'ai une question à te poser…

Mon aimée arqua un sourcil, un tic qu'Alexander avait prit lui aussi avec le temps. Je posai un genou à terre avec ce même sourire arrogant.

_ Sookie Stackhouse, j'ai l'honneur de vivre avec toi depuis 22 ans maintenant et maintenant que j'ai prouvé que je ne te quitterais jamais je voudrais que nous franchissions la dernière étape ensemble, déclarais-je en récupérant l'écrin dans ma poche de jean. Sookie, mon amour, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de t'unir à moi par les liens sacrés du mariage ?

La main de mon aimée vola à sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise, pendant que notre fils avait la bouche bée en nous regardant. Mon aimée sautilla, pétillante de joie, et me noya de ''oui'' avant que je la coupe par un baisé passionné.

_ Bon ben on va peut-être remettre ça à plus tard…, nous lança Alexander gêné. Je vous vois demain !

Il ne nous laissa pas l'occasion de répondre avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Quand nous fûmes haletants, nous nous séparâmes à regret, nous dévorant du regard.

_ Notre fils est très intelligent, souris-je carnassier.

_ Non, c'est juste qu'il connait ses parents, s'amusa mon aimée.

Je souris de plus belle et passai ma main sous sa robe pour retirer sa culotte.

_ Je crois que nous avons quelque chose à célébrer Madame Nordman, susurrais-je trop excité pour me retenir plus longtemps.

_ Eric !gémit mon amante en tirant sur mes cheveux alors que j'avais déjà commencé à la torturer.

_ Oui ma femme ?jouais-je.

_ Putain Eric !jura mon aimée. J'ai besoin toi ! Tais-toi et baise-moi !

_ J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres…

_ Eric !

Elle ne dit plus rien d'autre pour le reste de l'après-midi, se contentant de gémissements et de cris de plaisir pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

J'avais connu le bonheur quand j'avais rencontré Sookie et je savais maintenant que je ne la laisserais jamais partir loin de moi. Elle était mon soleil, ma vie, mon monde, et je ne voyais même pas au-delà d'elle. Jamais je ne laisserai s'éteindre la passion et l'amour qui nous animaient parce que je n'imaginai même pas une vie avec Sookie qui se lasserait de moi, mais heureusement, j'avais beaucoup d'atouts dans ma manche…


End file.
